


The Bargain

by Digitalwave



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repercussions and Revelations</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Slodwick's 'A Picture is Worth 1000 Words' 2005 Challenge. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but I promise to put them right back. Honest! As always, special thanks to Astrea9562 for her wonderful beta help. _hugs_ sweetie.

Opening his eyes, Clark was momentarily dazzled by the shaft of moonlight spilling across the bed. The light was unnaturally bright from the glow of the full moon reflecting on the snow outside their window. Lex lay next to him; his skin shimmered in the reflected moonlight as he shifted in his sleep. Clark's breath caught, his emotions raw remembering the close call they'd had that day. 

So close, it'd been so close. The bruises marring Lex's arms and chest where they lay exposed bore mute witness to the scene he'd found when he'd finally tracked down the warehouse where they were holding Lex. He'd been unconscious, hands strapped to a post with leather bindings, the signs of the beatings he'd endured clear, lines of pain evident around his mouth and eyes. 

Clark had torn him loose, shredding the heavy leather like paper, not caring if Lex woke up to see or not. He didn't fucking care. The lies safeguarding his precious secrets were what'd landed Lex in this mess in the first place. 

It had been another of Lionel's games, his so-called reformation so much smoke and mirrors. He'd intended to snare Clark in his web, probably planning to play body, body, who's got the body again after the first time failed. Lex had gotten word of it through his own contacts and had, as usual, charged off. Offering himself as bait. 

Lionel's goons weren't stupid. They'd quickly decided that the head of a multi-billion dollar company was a much more desirable ransom treasure then the son of a nameless farmer. So they'd double-crossed Lionel, taken off with Lex in tow, leaving him sputtering furiously in their wake. They were even considerate enough to notify the news crews where they could find evidence of Lionel's own complicity in the plot. After all, it wouldn't do to leave him in a position of power in Lex's absence. He might've interfered with their plans to bilk millions from the LuthorCorp Board of Directors. 

So Lionel had been carted off back to jail and Clark had been left frantically trying to find Lex. He'd searched for hours, only certain that they were still in Metropolis. Finally, in desperation, he'd climbed to the top of the LuthorCorp Tower, his acrophobia forgotten in his desperation to find Lex before they seriously hurt him. 

Dropping down to sit near the edge of the roof, strong winds buffeted his body as Clark closed his eyes. Slowly, carefully, he cast outward, overwhelmed momentarily as the sounds of the city washed over him, a blazing cacophony of sound. 

Wincing, he tried again, slowly stripping away each noise as he identified it. Listening for a sound he knew better than any other, Lex's heartbeat. Clark wasn't sure if God listened to him, not being from around here and all. But right then, as he fought to hear a single, precious, sound amidst the chaos surrounding him, he prayed. Making bargain after bargain with a God he wasn't sure was there. 

Snowflakes flew around him, coating his lashes and hair, the sounds becoming even more muffled as the blanket of snow increased. His frustration grew, along with his desperation as Clark continued casting out his hearing. Sweat stood on his forehead from the effort, quickly freezing in the frigid air. Then, finally, he heard it. Felt the spike of fear as that heartbeat raced, then suddenly, slowed. Clark bolted to his feet, launching himself skyward. His form cut through the icy air like a bullet, something only Kal had been able to do before. To get to Lex, Clark flew, without fear or thought. 

Touching down outside the warehouse, he listened. A feral growl rumbled through his chest at the voices heard within. Red haze covering his vision, the door melted away, yells of shock quickly changing to fear as he advanced upon the men. His face was obscured, lights blown in his first assault. The small, rational part of his brain that still remained made him stop short of taking their lives, instead leaving them trussed up and unconscious for the police to find. 

Turning his head, he'd moved through the darkness, scenting like a large, predatory cat, his hearing still focused on Lex. That was when he'd found him, torn him loose. Not even caring when he heard Lex's puzzled, slurred voice saying, 'Clark?' He held him close, his arms gentle around Lex as he rose back into the sky, coming to rest outside the entrance to Metropolis General. By then Lex was coherent enough to stop him with a fiercely whispered later, promising questions that Clark was determined to answer. Nodding yes to show he understood, Clark put him down, rushing to find a doctor. 

Rising from the bed, trying not to wake Lex, Clark moved over to the window. The new snow sparkled on the lawn outside the mansion. Unable to feel the cold, a shiver still moved through him, thinking again how close it had been. When Lex had been released they'd come home, back to Smallville, his parents agreeing to his staying the night once they'd heard what'd happened. Anger had moved to fear as Clark had told him the truth, revealed all the lies and the reasons he'd told them. 

Clark knew his life had changed; there would be no going back. He didn't want to. A small glow started in his chest as two arms closed around him, sleep-warmed flesh blanketing his own. 

"Hey... Bad dreams?" 

Clark leaned back against Lex, closed his eyes and silently nodded 'yes'. 

Lex turned him in his arms, his hands looped around his waist as he gently kissed him. "Then, come back to bed, let me keep you safe for a while, okay?" 

Clark smiled, led back to bed and the comfort Lex offered. Wrapped once again in his arms, head on Lex's chest he listened. His heartbeat soothed him as he surrendered. Both to sleep and their future, knowing that, somehow, they'd make it work. 

fin 


End file.
